Miranda Cosgrove
|image=Miranda Cosgrove (iCarly).jpg |imagesize= 250px |birthname= Miranda Taylor Cosgrove |birth_date = May 14, 1993 |birth_place = Los Angeles, California |occupation = Film and Television Actress, Musician, Voice Actress |yearsactive = 2001-present (actress) 2007-present (singer) |URL = http://mirandacosgrove.com/ }} Miranda Taylor Cosgrove (born May 14, 1993) is an American film and television actress and pop recording artist. Her career started at the age of three, participating in television commercials. Cosgrove's film debut was in 2003, as Summer Hathaway in School of Rock. After years of small television appearances, Cosgrove was cast as Megan Parker on Drake & Josh and later on iCarly as lead character Carly Shay. As of May 2010, Cosgrove earned US$180,000 per episode of iCarly, making her the second highest paid child star on television. Following the success of iCarly, a soundtrack album was released in June 2008, in which she performed four songs. Cosgrove's debut album Sparks Fly was released on April 27, 2010. Many of her songs' music videos have played on Nickelodeon, and has performed songs such as "Leave It All to Me", "Leave It All to Shine", and "Shakespeare" on iCarly. In 2005, she starred with fellow Nick alums Drake Bell and Lil' JJ in the Nickelodeon Movies-produced Yours, Mine and Ours. She had also guest-starred in the Zoey 101 episode "Paige at PCA", in the Just Jordan episode "Piano Stressin'" as Lindsey Chandler, and as Cosmina in the Unfabulous episode "The Talent Show". She attended Nickelodeon's All That 10th Anniversary Reunion Special with her Drake & Josh co-stars. Following but concurrent with the success of iCarly, she would appear as herself in the The Naked Brothers Band episode "Mystery Girl", the Big Time Rush episode "Big Time Christmas". She was the first subject in Nickelodeon's 7 Secrets series. Miranda also played the voice of Margo Gru in the animated film, Despicable Me. Gallery Images_(61).jpg Dan Schneider with Miranda & her friend.jpg ICarly - Miranda Cosgrove.jpg Kca08 MirandaCosgrove.jpg Miranda-Cosgrove-ic14.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-3-thu.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-5-thu.jpg MirandaCosgrove-001.jpg Miranda Cosgrove.JPEG Miranda Cosgrove.JPG Miranda Cosgrove.jpeg Miranda Cosgrove (Sony Music artist).jpg Miranda Cosgrove (iCarly actress).jpg Miranda Cosgrove MTV photoshoot (2010) -1.jpg Miranda Cosgrove MTV photoshoot (2010) -3.jpg Miranda Cosgrove MTV photoshoot (2010) -4.jpg Miranda Cosgrove MTV photoshoot (2010) -5.jpg Miranda Cosgrove MTV photoshoot (2010) -6.jpg Miranda Cosgrove MTV photoshoot (2010) -7.jpg Miranda Cosgrove MTV photoshoot (2010) -8.jpg Miranda Cosgrove MTV photoshoot (2010) -9.jpg Miranda Cosgrove MTV photoshoot (2011) -1.jpg Miranda Cosgrove MTV photoshoot (2011) -10.jpg Miranda Cosgrove MTV photoshoot (2011) -2.jpg Miranda Cosgrove MTV photoshoot (2011) -4.jpg Miranda Cosgrove MTV photoshoot (2011) -5.jpg Miranda Cosgrove MTV photoshoot (2011) -6.jpg Miranda Cosgrove at The Wild Thornberrys Movie premiere.jpg Miranda Cosgrove in I Want a Mom That Will Last Forever music video.jpg Miranda Cosgrove in Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh.jpg Miranda Cosgrove looking cute in a bikini.png Miranda Cosgrove photoshoot 2012 -2 (HQ).jpg Miranda Cosgrove website promotional picture.jpg Miranda Cosgroves.jpg Miranda cosgrove.jpg Miranda Cosgrove -5.jpg e93096 Miranda Cosgrove 1 Victoria Justice.jpg miranda.jpg Miranda Cosgrove MTV photoshoot (2010) -2.jpg Miranda Cosgrove MTV photoshoot (2011) -3.jpg Miranda Cosgrove MTV photoshoot (2011) -7.jpg Miranda Cosgrove MTV photoshoot (2011) -8.jpg Miranda Cosgrove MTV photoshoot (2011) -9.jpg Miranda Cosgrove photoshoot 2012 -1 (HQ).jpg Miranda Cosgrove ice skating.jpg External links * * * * * * Category:Actors Category:Film actors Category:Singers Category:Females Category:1990s births Category:Drake & Josh Category:Kids' Choice Awards nominees Category:ICarly cast members Category:ICarly Category:Big Time Rush